


drive slowly

by tomcuddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, hiddles - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston does something sweet for his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive slowly

Your eyes slowly flutter open and you realize it’s 5 in the morning. The room is still dark and heavy winds blow against the house causing creaking noises. The only light coming in was through the thin curtains and it was a hint of blue.

You feel him slowly get up as the bed rises up from the release of his weight. You’re too tired to ask him where he is going and your eye lids grow heavy again once more.

You’re waken by a soft kiss on your forehead and you smile at his touch. He pushes a strand out behind your ear and he is off to go to work. Rolling out of bed after he left 30 minutes ago, you stretch your arms over your head and yawned.

You turn towards the side table and see a little hand written note.

“Darling,

I won’t be home till later this night but I will miss you. I love you and drive safely on the roads.

Love, Tom.”

You smile and place the note back onto the table and head to the washrooms to prepare for the day.

After grabbing toast and some juice, you’re prepared to do the shoveling of your life when you notice that the ice and snow that you thought was going to be covered over your car was not there. Your cheeks hurt from smiling and just then your phone buzzes.

“I hope it hadn’t snowed a lot since i last shoveled it.” His warm voice carried through the phone. “The roads are slippery so drive slow and take your time merging lanes.”

“Alright, Mr. Nag.” You tease, smiling into the phone.

You can almost feel his smile pressed against the end too.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
